Waking Dreams and Fanciful Realities
by januaryfreeze92
Summary: 2 parts - Victoria watches Mistofelees sleep and then Misto's POV before and after. Fuffy and kind of bittersweet. Both are short drabbles that may be put into a longer FF later, so you may see one again! Misto x Victoria
1. Waking Dreams

**A/N: A quick Victoria/Mistofelees drabble... Perhaps I shall put it into a longer fiction or a oneshot? This isn't really long enough to be a good oneshot... So beware, you may see it again in another story of mine! MUAHA! Hehehe...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CATS or any of the characters affiliated with CATS (I wish I did... drools over Misto Hehehe...). Yet, this story is mine and if you steal it I will send Macavity after you!**

Waking Dreams

A Drabble by januaryfreeze92

I watched him sleep.

His chest fell in time with every breath he took and I didn't dare move. His coat shined in the soft, pure moonlight, causing some leftover glitter to sparkle. He rolled onto his back, reclining in ease. For once in my life I was not drawn to the moonlight, but to him, the beautiful tuxedo cat of whom I longed to call mine. Was he not beautiful, though? I knew that that didn't really make sense to me at the time, he was a Tom, not a Queen... but that's what he was - beautiful.

I would have believed he was magical even if he wasn't the original conjuring cat. It was like magic - the way I was mesmerized by him, drawn to him like a magnet. His tail flicked in his sleep and some sparks flew out of the end. I giggled under my breath and sighed softly, my eyes filled with only him. He usually didn't sleep outside in such cold weather, and he didn't mean to. He just seemed to pass out as we were speaking of both everything and nothing. I didn't have the heart to wake him, though. He was dry, and warm if I could help it. He was laying on the hood of an old car and I sat beside him, the snow around us seemed to not only reflect the moon's glow but shine with a light of it's own, almost as magical as the cat beside me.

"Magical Mr Mistoffelees," I whispered with a smile, hesitantly reaching out to caress his cheek. He leaned into my touch in his sleep and my smile widened considerably. "I love you, Misto," I said softly, the words I dared not to say to him when he was conscious, and leaned down to brush my lips against his forehead. He began to stir and I quickly sat back up, pretending that nothing had happened.

"Victoria?" he whispered, sleepily. I nuzzled his neck in a greeting customary for friends to do. "That's me," I whispered back. Mistoffelees' dark eyes opened, the nearly black orbs sparkling in the moonlight. He smiled up at me, causing my heart to beat somewhat erratically in my chest and I smiled back down at him, his smile was infectious. "It's freezing out here," he said softly, chuckling under his breath. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, sitting up. I nodded mutely and he wrapped an arm around me and I didn't think anything of it. We were friends, no matter how much I longed for it to be more.


	2. Fanciful Realities

**Hey, all. Yeah, I decided to write a second chapter from Misto's point of view. It didn't turn out as good as I wanted it to, though... But hopefully you will like it! :)**

**Same ol' disclaimer here.**

Fanciful Realities

A Drabble by januaryfreeze92

She ran ahead of me, her lithe body almost blending in with the snow. Most of my friends I would just catch up with already and most likely tackle them into the snow, such as Tumblebrutus or Alonzo, but I didn't have the heart to do so to her. Even is the pout she would surely display would be quite enticing.

But I let her race ahead, finally stopping at a rusty, bright blue car. She pounced gracefully onto it's roof. "I win!" Victoria cheered happily and I chuckled. "Yes, you do," I said, climbing up beside her. She was stunning, more beautiful than anything my powers could conjure up. We looked out in the direction of the center of the junkyard, watching as the other Jellicles made their ways to wherever it was they were going before going back to their homes or nests.

She looked over at me, her bright brown eyes warm, almost making the biting cold bearable. Distracted by her eyes, I didn't notice my bad placement on the roof of the car and went sliding down the windshield and onto the hood.

"For a magical cat, you're not very graceful," she teased and I, quite immaturely, stuck my tongue out at her, causing her to giggle. It was amazing how she could make me come out of my shell. I was the aloof, shy kitten... But she made me into the bold tom I longed to be. I lounged on the hood, the angle of the windshield almost like a reclining chair and she climbed down to sit beside me.

We talked for a little bit about meaningless bits of gossip from around the junkyard. One part of the conversation I swore I would never forget was when I mentioned the Tugger Fan Club.

"_So they have a name for them now?" she asked with a laugh. _

_I couldn't help but laugh as well. "Them? I thought you were one of the biggest members," I teased, remembering how Victoria would meow and giggle like a kitten when he passed._

"_I officially resigned my membership. Besides, there are other fan clubs that I would benefit from much more. Even though those benefits don't include pelvic thrusts," she laughed, resting a paw on my shoulder._

"_Like who?" I asked curiously and I could have sworn she blushed before changing the subject rather smoothly, smiling a bit to herself. _

I looked up at her sleepily, the cold air around me a bit uncomfortable. But as long as she was with me, there was no where else I would rather be. I felt my eyes flutter a bit, the image of the beautiful, pure white cat growing more and more blurry before everything went dark.

: : :

"Victoria?" I muttered sleepily, stretching my arms above my head and I felt her nuzzle my neck. I had the most fanciful dream, one I could never dream of coming true. Victoria telling me she... loved me? It was impossible, no doubt, but it felt so real. It even took place here, on this car no less. My mind was playing tricks on me. Victoria would never think of me like that. She would never caress my cheek or even kissed my forehead as I dreamed she did... Oh, how I longed for those tricks to be real.

"That's me," I heard her whisper and I opened my eyes, not helping but to smile. She was a wonderful sight to wake up to. When I saw her smile back down at me my heart almost melted. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and sat up. Noticing her shivering, I frowned and looked up at the sky. It was much later than I thought and I felt badly for falling asleep and causing her to be out here so long.

"It's freezing out here," I observed softly and she nodded without saying anything. I wrapped an arm around the queen that I truly adored so much, trying to warm her a bit.

If only she really did love me too.


End file.
